the_lustria_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Tlanxla (City of the Sky)
Also known as The city of Heavens* Tlanxla is located on A group of smaller mountains that branch of the sotek spine mountain, the ground is mainly flat plains and patches of dense jungle it is littered with rocky outcrops and lakes, yet very few structures can be found, for Tlanxla is no conventional city. Tlanxla is primarily made into the side of the cliffs, structures such as balconies, Quipuraztecah landing spots and farms can be found dug into the cliff or jutting out on stone supports. The cliff sides are littered with buildings of all need and desire of the once blooming population. With the Amaxon river so close the mighty slann and heavy labour of kroxigors grinded out a large swamp channel coming towards the city, this allowed for fishing and gave the city a means of collecting water, and above all this it gave a hunting ground for the old one Tlanxla’s most favoured creature, The terradon ' ' The layer closest to the ground is and was 300 meters high up the bare stone cliff, each layer has a specific role and purpose the lowest being used for military and barracks. The nest for storage and housing and above was a social and economic sector. However the cliff lacked any form of temple or star chamber, this is because the majority of buildings of this nature were constructed on large floating islands situated nearby the cliffs. These many islands were kept afloat and suspended by the strong magic currents and winds of the area not to mention the will of the cities slann masters. When some islands became level with the cliff great bridges were constructed between them however the primary use of transport around the city were terradons and other such flying beasts. ' ' among the floating islands was the sanctuary of heavens a large temple like building where skink priests and slann alike came to study and learn spell and casting methods wrote down on scrolls and tomes. Along with this many arcane artifacts were stored among the building, now lost amongst the shattered ruins below. Another landmark now lost to time was the great shrine of Tepa'az and flying creatures.This was situated at the highest peak a great circular disk with a sanctuary in the middle. This landmark was blessed by Itzl and Inhamex attracting huge flocks of terradons parrots and other such creatures. Sometimes Great terradons or mysterious 4 winged giants would perch among the center were the silver and stone statue of a terradon preparing to roost for the night stood shining in the clouds mist haze. Many terradon eggs were captured here as terradons of all shapes and sizes nested on the cliffs above the city. ' ' Soon after the great catastrophe the city fell. The master of change and deception Tzeentch himself summoned a powerful and draining storm of magic and change, it quickly engulfed the city being fed on the slanns power Flashes of multicoloured lightning smited the statues and instruments below warping and changing then into warped and corrupted mockeries of their past self. Not only this but the storm itself drained and destroyed the webs of energy and magic keeping the islands afloat, in a sudden panic they began falling from the sky to crash and split on the ground below. Slann and skinks alike were sent plummeting down to be buried amongst the ruins and rubble. Great artifacts once valued were misshapen, stolen and lost as chaos enveloped the city. That day the heart of the city relapsed under the strom and gravity plunging down to its doom. After that tzeentch and his disciples sealed off the great cities few entrances and exits with demonic spells and unbreakable barriers leaving the population to suffer and starve, the terradon balconies and great shrines were razed under barrages of hellfire. The population slowly began to whittle away with no food and under constant siege by demons. Tzeentch quickly moved his forces on to attack strong cities. The few roaming terradon riders rushed back and forth from Tlanxla dropping skinks and sauri of to the nearby city of Tlaxtlan City of the moon a larger well defended stronghold that held back the tide of chaos. But it was enough, the city began to buckle under strain, many sectors collapsed or tumbled down into the jungle below . ' ' legend has it that a coatl a grand magical guardian of the jungle summoned the flying creatures of the air to save the remaining population with an echoing call . many skink parties continue to discover lost secrets and chambers among the cliff-side city., lost artefacts and spawning pools are still said to be locked away under protective seals and vault doors deep in the heart of the mountain. ' ' The remaining floating islands held up on the arcane fields and the east side of the city are home to flocks of terradons nesting in the warmest months, great migrations occur once again sending the city into a chrus of shrill coring and the flapping of thousands of beating wings. At the top of the city amongst the rubble and ruin the fallen vine covered stature of the terradon can still be found to this day. Many mysterious coatl sightings state a feathered serpent flys amongst the thick cooling dusk mist that covers the city ever so often, and so the legend persists. ' ' Many terradon and ripperdactyl riders cimb the vine blanketed city to show their worth and give honour to Inhamex and Itzl. the greatest of these skinks being Tiq’tak’to who was the very first to scale the full length of the peak and reach the mysterious shrine of Tepa'az. Tales tell the blade of eternal skies and mask of heavens were found amongst the ruins of the sanctuary of heavens and deep vaults of the city. Chameleon skinks sometimes still patrol the eare and clamber amongst the forgotten remains patrolling the dark for lost secrets and hidden relics. Despite the technology and help from the old ones and first generation slann being lost. may we hope the lizardmen can reclaim the ruins and islands returning the city to a fraction of its former glory